


Big Brother

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Graceless [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, No Romance, just two brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: Lucifer and Michael always argued about who was older.





	

For eons, Lucifer always insisted he was the older brother. Michael hated the thought of being younger. When the mark started to corrupt Lucifer, Michael tried to help. He would have taken it on for his “little” brother, but Lucifer wouldn't even think of Michael as his big brother. When Lucifer wandered off, Michael found him in the Garden. He approached his brother.

“Lucifer, talk to me?” Michael took Lucifer's hand and turned it to look at the mark. “Is this bothering you again?”

Lucifer pulled his arm back and turned away. “Go away, little brother.” He sighed and started to walk away.

Michael followed after him. “Lucifer. Little brother, please. Stop. Talk to me.”

Lucifer whirled around. “I'm not your little brother, Michael. I beat you by two hundredths of a millisecond and we both know it.” He saw the look of shock, then sorrow on Michael's face. He sighed, the fight draining out of him. He suddenly hugged Michael. “I'm sorry. I don't know why this is happening.”

Michael returned the hug. “It's that damned mark, Lucifer. You have to get rid of it somehow. Someway where it won't release her.” He offered his arm. “Let me take on the burden for a while?”

Lucifer shook his head. “No. You don't know what it's like. I can feel her, Michael. It's like she's trying to claw her way out through me.” He hissed the words through clenched teeth. He clung to Michael for a few more minutes. “I don't want you to go through that, Michael.” He finally let his brother go and flew off.

Michael tried to follow, but lost Lucifer's trail once they were on Earth. Defeated, he returned to Heaven. He would wait until Lucifer returned. He waited for a long time before their father told him that Lucifer had to be stopped. He was building a containment system, a cage, that would hold Lucifer and keep him from doing any more damage. And Michael had to be the one to put him there. Michael was devastated at hearing this. He fled Heaven and went to Earth, searching for his brother.

Lucifer felt Michael coming and caught him as he was about to pass overhead. “Hey there, little brother.” He smiled, though his eyes were full of tears. “I know. I know what he told you.” He shook his head. “After all we've been through are you really going to throw me away?”

Michael looked Lucifer over, then hugged him. “Why didn't you come home? We could have talked about this.” He looked at Lucifer's arm. “Where's the mark?” He checked Lucifer's other arm. “Lucifer, what did you do?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Found someone willing to take the mark away. One of those,” he sneered, “things, that father is so fond of.” He moved away from Michael. “Why did he put them here?”

Michael sighed and hung his head. “Lucifer, please.” He looked up. “Come home. We can talk to father. Maybe he can be persuaded...”

Lucifer laughed softly. “No, little brother, he can't be.” He looked at Michael. “Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to be thrown out. Not just a normal fall. I'll be cast out. No angel will ever again trust me or accept me. I know he's got a special little jail cell for me. He gave me that mark, and when it changed me, he decided to punish me. Me. I did nothing wrong, Michael. Nothing.”

Michael reached out to Lucifer. “Little brother, please.” He shook his head. “Fine. Big brother, just come home.”

Lucifer looked away. “I can't. Not anymore.” He turned away from Michael. “And the one thing that I regret is that Gabriel never knew we weren't serious about the whole big brother little brother thing. I've tried to find him down here, but he's staying clear of me.” He finally turned back to Michael. “Thing is, I'm done for and we both know it. Go home, Michael. You finally got what you wanted. You are the big brother now. To the rest of them. You need to be that. You have to set a good example for them.”

Michael reached out a trembling hand. “Lucifer, Samael, please. Come home.” He shook his head. “I won't argue anymore if you call me little brother. I just want you to come home.” He took one step toward Lucifer. “I can't be the one to send you away.”

Lucifer shook his head and grabbed Michael by the shoulders. “You have to.” He shook his brother lightly. “Do you hear me? You have to. If you don't, there won't be anyone up there left but Raphael. Do you seriously want him in charge?” He nodded when Michael shook his head. “Then you have to do this and you have to go back and you have to be the big brother they all need.”

Michael took a moment to compose himself, then nodded to Lucifer. “I don't want to.” He sighed. “But you're right. I have to.” He left Lucifer there. The cage wasn't quite ready yet anyway. It would take a little longer.

Lucifer was in the desert when Michael came to him again. He was tending to a small oasis. “Is it time?” He didn't even look up to see who it was.

Michael nodded. “It is.” He looked at his brother. “Is this going to hurt?”

Lucifer straightened up and turned to look at Michael. “Yes.” He held open his arms to Michael and his brother came straight into them. He hugged Michael tight and rubbed his back. “It's going to be okay, Michael.”

Michael shook his head. “No. It won't. I won't have you anymore, Lucifer.” He clung to his brother. “I don't want to do this. Not if you're going to be hurt.”

Lucifer pulled back and looked at Michael. “You have to. It will be okay. I don't blame you for this. I don't hate you for this. You're being used, just as I am. He's playing us against each other, Michael.” He saw the confusion on Michael's face. “We're all his pawns. He says he loves us, but then he does this to me. He gave me that mark, Michael, and when it changed me, he turned against me. I can't protect them from him anymore. You can. You have to.”

Michael barely nodded. “Okay. I will. I love you, Lucifer.” He smiled faintly, tears openly flowing. “Little brother.”

Lucifer snorted softly with a small smile, wiping Michael's tears away, shedding some of his own. “I'm your big brother, idiot.” Then he began to scream as Michael cast him out, severing his connection to heaven and sending him to the cage.


End file.
